Fangs
by Tempest.and.Velocity
Summary: Sol Lucet wasn't you average witch. Guarded and timid towards others, she believes she doesn't need a relationship. Can Charlie Weasley change her mind or will he not be able to accept who she is either? Rated M for later chapters.
1. One

Pronunciations-

Sol- Soul

Lucet- Lu-set

Noctis- Knock-tis

Mane- Main

* * *

Translations-

Sol Lucet- The Sun shine

Noctis- Night

Mane- Morning

* * *

Sol Lucet stood staring out at the sunset. Her midnight black hair flowing behind her, her midnight blue eyes piercing through the growing darkness. The world seemed different with Voldemort now gone. Sol entire family was killed for refusing to work with the dark lord. She only has her nephews, Noctis and Mane now, who she is currently guardian of. Her sister, brother-in-law, parents, grandparents, brother, and sister-in-law are all dead. Sol's grandparents, brother-in-law, and father was full vampires, which was why Voldemort had sought them out. Sadly her mother and sister-in-law were both human. Her brother, sister, and her are only half vampires, but that didn't stop Voldemort from wanting them too.

Sol felt as if she could breath again with Voldemort gone. She knows now that Noctis and Mane are safe now. She just wanted to feel safe again. She had even moved from London for a safe home. She currently has a job in Romania to be a healer, while her nephews were going to a Romanian wizard school. Sol was going to be working at a dragon reservation, so she can believe that she'll be really busy.

"Aunt Sol?" She turned to see a young 16 year old boy standing there. Medium length black hair, same blue eyes, and pale skin. "Mane and I are hungry." Sol could see the sparkle of the boy's white fangs as he talked.

"Okay, Noctis. I'll be right there." The boy nod and walked away. Noctis and Mane were 16 year old twins who were as different as Morning and night, like their names tells. Unlike the black hair and dark eyes that both Sol and Noctis has, Mane has snow white hair and pale icy blue eyes. Mane was also small in structure. Noctis was tall and built, while Mane was more small and petite, much like his aunt is.

There was so many things said about Vampires. Half of the things said are fake and made up. For one thing garlic does not effect vampires, full or half. Sunlight does kill full vampires, but half or so on only feels irritated by it. The water crossing thing was also fake and so is the holy water. The only true things for full vampires is the sunlight and puncturing the heart. It doesn't have to be a stake or wood, just something sharp to go through the heart. Half vampires live longer than humans, but can die much like everyone else. The vampires did need blood to survive, but can eat regular human food too. The full vampires didn't get anything from human food except it make their craving for blood easier. Half vampires survives on both human food and blood.

It was hard for the boys with their cravings for food. When vampires are young their cravings are even more pronounced. Sol walked back inside from the deck and headed for the kitchen. They were still getting used to living here. They live on the reservation and moved here just a week ago. The boys would be starting school in a few weeks, while Sol would begin work tomorrow. She was still nervous about working here. Ever since the war Sol has been guarded. Taking care of twin vampires boys all while trying to make money. It wasn't easy for Sol, but she had a responsibility to both the boys and her sister.

Sol walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What type?" Since the war ended everyone has been more accepting to vampires and the likes. There was an actual blood supplier now for vampires. It made it so vampires didn't need to feed on a person. It was cheap too, so any family of vampires could afford it.

"O neg." Noctis said shooting his aunt a smile. Noctis was the outgoing one, while Mane was the shy one. Noctis was kind of the jock type. He loved quidditch and was more sweet and flirty. Mane was a sweetheart, but painfully shy and more of the nerdy type than his brother.

"Can I have Ab Positive, Aunt Sol?" Mane asked quietly. Sol smiled at her nephew as she grabbed the blood.

"Sure, kiddo. Warm, hot, or cold?" She asked as she poured the blood into a glass.

"Hot." Noctis said as he ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was longer than Mane's. It was messy and fell to his shoulders, with an angled front, and thick bangs that fell just half way down on their cheeks. It covered his eyes partially, but looked nice on him.

"I... I'll have it warm please." Mane said as he looked up. His hair was just long enough to do that. His hair was thick and went just to the back of his neck, but he had long bangs that covered his eyes a bit. It had a feathered look.

"Sure, Mane. It'll just be a second boys." They both nod and continued eating their dinner. She put Noctis' blood in first because it was going to take the longest. When they were both done she placed them in front of the boys.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Noctis asked as he looked at his aunt. His aunt, in his mind, was beautiful. Most didn't believe that she was in her thirties because she looked young and had a nice body. She had nice curves and a nice petite figure. He always wondered why his aunt was still single and why she didn't have her own husband and kids, but whenever he asked about it, she would just shrug him off. He soon understood not to ask.

"I guess a bit." Sol answered finally.

"So do you know who you'll be working with and doing?"

"Yeah, it's the same I've been doing at any other healer place, but this is more severe wounds. Like burns and scratches. Things like that. It's not too bad. I imagine it'll be okay."

"So... then you're not worried about the job. What's making you so nervous then?" Noctis asked his aunt.

"Well... I just don't know anyone there and-

"And you're worried about the people you'll be working with. I'm sure they'll like you." It wasn't that she was worried about the people she'll be working with. She was just nervous about them asking her questions and judging her. Sol didn't come from the best past. She grew up with a great family, but before the war her kind was more unwanted then Purebloods with muggle borns. She had to be homeschooled along with her siblings and only after the war did any of her family ever attend an actual school. Though the war was over and her kind was more accepted, Sol was still weary about dealing with people that aren't her kind, but her nephews didn't understood how their kind was treated before the war.

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Eat up boys, I have to leave early tomorrow, so you two will have to find something for yourself."

"Okay." Mane said quietly.

"Sure, Sol." Noctis smiled.

"I'm going to head to bed early. You guys fine on your own?" Sol asked as she looked at her two nephews.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Noctis said. "We'll clean up and head to bed soon." Sol nod and kissed both of their heads before heading towards her bathroom. She has a small log cabin with a back deck and a front porch. There was three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a nice size kitchen, a good size living room. It was a nice family size home that she got it with her job.

Sol walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and was only in a towel. She let the towel fall and she slid on a nightgown before she climbed into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day, but for now sleep would come for her.


	2. Two

AN: So this is a Charlie Weasley love story but it will also have a love interest for the nephews. It will mainly be a Charlie love story, but also Albus and Lily love story later on.

* * *

Sol Lucet stood before the mirror timidly. "Need advice?" Sol turned and saw Noctis standing in the doorway. He was dressed in simple jeans a t-shirt with his piercings on. Sol didn't mind if Noctis dressed in dark clothes or that he wore piercings. She knew Noctis was a good kid and knew he was just expressing himself. He only had lip rings on either side of his bottom lip that showed. He currently had small black hopes on his bottom lip, a yin yang flat stud on his left ear with a black six wire cartilage ear cuff, and on his right ear he has a black dragon going through five holes with its mouth clipped to the top of his ear, as if biting it. Wizards normally don't have piercings, but it has come a custom for vampires to wear them, over time many have stop following those customs including Sol's family, but Noctis was big on customs, it makes him feel closer to his parents.

Sol noticed Noctis looked more tired than usual. "Did you sleep okay last night?" Sol asked as she moved over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some blood. What about you? You looked nerves. Do you need help with an outfit or something?" Noctis was good with fashion. He knew what guys liked on a girl and therefore could tell you what to wear when.

"I..." She looked at him and saw him raise an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. "Fine." He smiled and headed for her closet.

"It's work, so you should go with casual... but..." He shrugged and handed a pair of jeans a nice fitting tank top along with her jean jacket. "Wear your sneakers, just in case." She nod and gave him a smile.

"You're up early, do you want me to give you a glass of blood?" It was only five in the morning, but Noctis nod nevertheless. "So? Excited about school?" She asked, but Noctis again shrugged. "You're quiet more than usual. Something up?" Noctis didn't want to tell his aunt, but he had been hoping to go to Hogwarts instead. His grandmother and her family had gone there forever. He wasn't as naive as his brother or as his aunt thinks he was. He knew exactly what the wizarding world was like to his kind. His kind wasn't wanted. They were always being treated like monsters. He knew how it was and he knew his kind, before the war, wasn't welcomed at schools. Now that he could go to an actual school, Noctis wanted to go to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to get his aunt upset with the idea of going to a different school. "Noctis? What's wrong?" Sol asked as she looked at the boy.

"I... I'm not sure I want to go to the Romanian school." He told her as he looked at her.

"Hun I know you and Mane have been homeschooled, but I can't homeschool the two of you and work. It's only me. I can't do both and-" Sol started, worrying that she wasn't doing a good job as their guardian.

"It's not that, Sol. I just don't want to go to that school. Didn't Grandma go to Hogwarts?" Sol was surprised by Noctis' question.

"Yeah, she did. Her entire family did, but it stopped after she married my dad and had my siblings and I." Sol told him truthfully. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts instead?" She asked.

"It's just... Hogwarts is the best school out there. I don't want to cause a problem, but-"

"It's okay, hon. I'll owl the school when I get home and see what we can do. You just got to hang in there and see what they say." He nods with a smile.

"Thanks, it's better than most would do." Sol rolled her eyes.

"You're my nephew. We're family. It's what family does for each other." Noctis smiled as he went into the kitchen for his breakfast as Sol quickly dressed and headed out after him.

* * *

Sol left her home and headed for the healer's building. She already got a tour of the place. It was a large place, mostly filled with the dragons, but also was like a nice town. It had everything anyone would ever need and mostly everything you would ever want. The people who stayed here mostly lived alone. Most lived away from their families, so the place wanted to make this place more better, in order so that the people don't get homesick as often.

Sol entered the building and already saw some people sitting needing burns. It was then that Sol realized it was going to be a long day. She never had such a busy job before. Before the war it was hard for her kind to find jobs. Most had to work at shady places just for money. The world was dangerous for their kind before the war changed everything. With Percy Weasley now as Minister of Magic he gives equal rights to everyone and Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts is following Dumbledore's way and is excepting every child who wants to go to school there. The world has defiantly changed since Sol was a kid.

For the entire day of work Sol hadn't had a single moment to take a break. As a healer at a place like this it was always go go go. Finally around lunch she managed to catch her breath. She never even introduced herself to the other healers because the second she came into the building she was put to work. It was only half way over for her and already she was exhausted. Working here was not going to be as easy as she had originally thought. "You new?" Sol turned and saw a guy standing there and staring at her. He had short curly red hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt, that had the sleeves rolled past his elbows, tan pants, and dragon scaled boots and vest. He was tan, like he has been in the sun a lot, and tall. He had a lot of muscles and currently wore a welcoming smile. (Picture Owen from Jurassic World, but with red hair.)

"Um, yeah." Sol nods to him.

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley. I'm a dragon trainer here." He tells her as he steps forward and holds his hand out.

"I'm Sol Lucet." She says as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie smile at her once more as he released her small hand that was like half the size of his. "So, you just started working here?"

"Yeah, today's my first day really."

"I can tell. You still have the 'is it really always like this' look on your face." Sol laughed at Charlie's joke.

"Is it though? Is it really this busy?" Charlie nod, now more serious than before.

"Yeah. With the job I have every day is dangerous. You really got to make sure you pay attention. You'll have people coming in here none stop especially now. We're hiring a lot of new people, especially trainers, so new people tend to end up here more frequently than people who've been working here awhile. I mean I worked here for years and I'm usually in here once a month." Sol glanced over at him.

"So what are you doing here now?" She asked as she saw he didn't look too injured.

"I'm in charge of the trainers, so I come here ever so often to check on my workers." Sol nod in understanding as he tells her this. "It seems to have die down some though."

"Yeah, probably because everyone is on lunch break." Charlie laughed and nod.

"Yeah, that is true. Most accidents happen in the morning because people aren't fully awake yet, but late at night is bad too, especially Fridays. That's when everyone just wants to get going to the pub."

"I'll keep that in mind." Charlie smiled at Sol before he hears his name called.

"I should get back to work, but... see you around Sol." Sol nods and watches as Charlie moves through the now growing crowd of people and disappear.

Sol sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Back to work." She mumbles before heading over to the new patience.

* * *

Soon eight comes and it's time for her to head home. She was just walking out of the building when she saw Charlie heading her way. "Hey, Sol." Charlie greeted her.

"Hi." Sol gave him a pleasant smile, but really she just wanted to head home and make sure her nephews didn't totally destroy the place.

"So it's Friday night." Charlie tells her, causing Sol to look at him confused.

"Uh, yeah it is." She didn't seem to get the hint Charlie was trying to give her.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink." Realization came over Sol and she felt suddenly really stupid.

"Thanks, but I can't." She tells Charlie, hoping to let him down easy.

"Oh." Charlie deflates at the rejection, not used to a girl telling him no. "You have a boyfriend or something?" He can't help, but ask.

"Actually I have two nephews, so I need to get home because they're kind of destructive." Suddenly Charlie feels hope again. She didn't have a boyfriend and that meant she was single.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I mean this place can get a bit confusing with how big it is, but at night it's even worst. And like I said it's pretty bad around here at night on a Friday, probably better if I walk you home." Sol really wanted to say no, but she also wanted to say yes. Her heart said yes, but her mind said no. It's been a very very long time since Sol had even talked to a guy outside her family, never mind go on a date with one, but she barely knew this guy. For all she knew he could be wanting to get her alone and kill her, but he didn't seem the type. Either way she worked with this guy and did not want to give him any ideas. But the thought of walking home with drunk guys all about was even more scary for Sol, so she answered him reluctantly.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." She tells Charlie and Charlie is more than happy to walk her home. They walk for the first few minutes in silence before Charlie broke it.

"So, have you always lived in Romania?" Charlie asked her.

"Um, no I used to live in England." This got Charlie's attention. He glanced over at her as she tells him this.

"Really? I did too. After I graduated from Hogwarts I came here and started working here, but my family is back in England."

"Yeah." Sol didn't want to say too much to Charlie because after all she barely ever talked to guys and she didn't want to tell him too much about herself when she didn't know him all that well.

"So how old are your nephews?" Charlie asked her.

"They're twins, 16."

"Yeah, I have a lot of siblings and each have at least two kids, so I have a lot of nieces and nephews. I have a few around 16. What school are your nephews going to?"

"I was going to have them go to the Romania school that's around here, but they want to go to Hogwarts, so I'm going to see if they can go there instead."

"Hogwarts is a great school. My entire family went there. That's were all my nephews and nieces are going too." Sol nods as Charlie tells her this. Charlie was trying to get to know her, but it was like pulling teeth. She never came out and tells himself things, he has to ask questions in order for her to tell him.

"So what about your family? Are they in England?" That question made Sol want to puke. It always did. It made her sick to her stomach because every time someone asked her this, she can only picture her family dead bodies. Instead of answering the question she looked for her house, which was just right there.

"That's mine house, thanks for walking with me Charlie. I'll see you later." Sol didn't want for him to respond back to her, but just quickly went to her house. She walked in and was surprised to see her nephews already eating dinner with blood.

"Hey, Sol." Noctis smiled at her as he sipped his blood.

"Hey Noctis. You guys already made super?"

"We just made left overs." Noctis shrugged. "Want some? I can make a plate for you."

"No thanks, kiddo. I'm just going to write that letter to Hogwarts." Sol tells them before heading into the living room. She grabbed her quil and ink and her parchment.

Dear, Professor McGonagll

I know it is very late to enroll students, but I was hoping you can make an exception. My 16 year old nephews wish to join your school this year. They were homeschooled for a long time, but since the war I've been trying to get them into a good school. Their parents died in the war, so I am now taking care of them. I know it would mean a lot if you would accept them into your wonderful school. Your school is one of few that are willing to accept special students. My two nephews are indeed special and I know that very few schools would take them. They are indeed part vampire. They are born part vampires, making them different than other vampires. They are really good kids and I know they would do well at your school if given the chance, so please at least think about excepting my two nephews.

Sincerely, Sol Lucet


	3. Three

Sol Lucet can truly say she's used to the reservation. Her job is very busy and so she doesn't often get time to socialize, something she is very happy about because that means less questions for her. Also she hasn't seen Charlie since that night two weeks ago. She isn't sure if he is now avoiding her, thinking he upset her, or if he had just been very busy. Either way she was rather happy. Her nephews were also getting comfortable at their new home and would begin school today.

Sol left for work already and she made sure the boys knew that they had to floo to the station and get on the train. She also made sure they had their things packet the night before, all their summer work done, and had water bottles for them to take that were filled with blood so they don't get hungry. The only thing they had to do was get dressed, get their things to the fireplace, and floo to the station. It was simply, at least it should have been. Noctis was still in the bathroom and Mane needed to get in there. He had already had breakfast and got all his things by the fire. Now he just needed to shower, get dressed, and do all the other bathroom things, but Noctis wouldn't let him in. "Noctis! Come on!" The only time Mane is open and loud is towards his brother and right now he's ready to kill his brother. "I need to get in there."

"Be patient!"

"We're going to be late! I need to still take a shower!"

"Yeah and I need to get my earrings in."

"Noctis! Open the door! I can take a shower, while you're in there."

"Ew!"

"We're twins dumbass. Open the door." Noctis opened the door and glare at his brother. He was already except he needed to get the piercings on his left ear. "Good, let me take a shower and you can finish your earrings or go get breakfast." Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but don't knock my earrings into the sink like last time." Mane rolled his own eyes and went into the bathroom. He took his clothes off and hoped into the shower as his brother quickly put the rest of his earrings in.

"There, now I'm going to go get my breakfast." Noctis walked out as Mane quickly washed his hair out. Noctis managed to eat breakfast and drink his blood just as Mane got out of the shower. Mane got dressed in a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and boots. He brushed and blow dried his hair and then brushed his teeth to make sure he had no blood stains on his teeth. He finished up and headed back out just as his brother heaved his trunk to the fireplace.

"Okay, now we just got to go in there and say... what was it again Noctis?" Noctis rolled his eyes and looked at the parchment his aunt wrote for them.

"King Cross Station. It'll take you right to the platform. Make sure you say it correctly, Mane. Don't need to go and find you." Mane rolled his eyes before stepping foot into the fireplace.

"King Cross Station!" He shouts as he throws the ash. In a matter of seconds he's gone. Next Noctis goes.

"King Cross Station!" He walks out of the fireplace once he arrives and sees the huge scarlet train and many people walking around. He found his brother struggling to put his trunk on the train. "Need help, Mane?" Mane rolled his eyes, but nod nevertheless. Together they heaved both trunks up.

"This is going to be a wonderful year, James."

"Are you kidding it's going to be great, right Freddie."

"Oooh the pranks. Dad packed the tricks right, Roxie?"

"Yeah, I have them right here. Albus did your dad pack the map and cloak?"

"James got the cloak, I got the map, and Lily has the time turner Hermione got for her for her birthday."

"Wonderful. It's going to be great, right Lily."

"Yeah, come on Roxie we have to get on the train. It's almost 11 now." The twins looked over and saw a bunch of kids walking together. There was one redhead girl, two dark skinned twins, and two messy haired boys. "Where's Rose and Hugo?"

"Rose is probably sucking face with Malfoy and Hugo obviously got lost again."

"I swear they're worst than their parents."

"Maybe we should get on the train." Mane whispered to his brother, not wanting to ease drop.

"Why? This is great-

"Noctis." Noctis rolled his eyes before jumping up on the train.

"Fine come on." The two got on and headed down the corridor to look for an open compartment just as the group from before got on and banged into them. "Ow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you guys okay?" Noctis had ran into the redheaded girl and landed hard on the ground with his brother. The girl had dark green eyes and pale skin with a bunch of freckles. She had also fallen backwards.

"We're fine." Noctis said as he stood up and helped his brother up.

"Sorry about Lily, she's a bit of a klutz." The dark skinned boy told them. He had short black hair and light brown eyes. Beside him was a girl who looked like a female version of him. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and was straight and thick. "I'm Freddie and this is my sister Roxanne, but everyone calls her Roxie." Roxanne smiled at the two boys as Noctis helped Lily up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Noctis and this my brother Mane."

"I'm James, Lily's my little sister, and this is my brother Albus." James hair was like a tornado. It was every where. He had dark brown eyes and pale skin that also had freckles. He was tall and very lean. His brother looked as if he had tried to tame his wild hair and he had green eyes like his sister with pale freckled skin. He was shorter than his brother and seemed to have more muscles on him.

"Nice to meet you." Albus said to them.

"The train will be leaving soon, we should find a compartment." Lily tells the group. "Normally our other cousin Rose is with her, but she's up front with the other prefects. Albus should be heading up there too. Rose's brother Hugo probably got lost, so he won't be joining us until at least later, so do you two want to join us?" Lily asked the twin boys.

"Sure, I guess." Noctis answered, while Mane cursed his brother in head for wanting to sit with these people.

They found a compartment and found a spot to sit. Lily sat beside her oldest brother with Roxie on her other side, while Roxie sat across from Freddie. Noctis took a seat beside Freddie, and across from Lily, while Mane sat across from James and beside his brother.

"You guys don't look like first years, but I don't remember seeing you guys here last year. Did you transfer?" James asked the twins.

"Yeah, we're fifth years, we transferred here this year. We've been homeschooled before this."

"Oh, so you haven't been sorted yet." Freddie said.

"Sorted?" Noctis questioned.

"Yeah there's four houses; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffndor. We're all in Gryffindor, but our cousin Rose is a Ravenclaw and Albus' a Hufflepuff. Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy is a Slytherin, so we're in all houses really."

"What's the point of the houses?" Noctis asked them.

"Well each house have different traits for it. Slytherins are cunning and resourceful. Ravenclaw are smart and creative. Hufflepuff are loyal and patient. Then there's Gryffindor, they are brave and courageous. Each house gets points for good behavior and at the end of the year the house with the most points win the house cup. You also loose points for bad behavior, something my brother and cousin knows well." Lily said as she looked at Freddie and James.

"Yeah and you take classes with your house and another house. Most classes are with Slytherin for Gryffindors, but you do have some classes for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw usually have classes together though."

"Okay... seems easy enough." Noctis said as he tried to remember all of this.

"Yeah, we have okay teachers too. There's also quidditch, which I'm sure you know about and who ever wins the most games get rewarded with the quidditch cup. We're all on the team. James is seeker like my dad, Freddie is beater like his dad, I'm a chaser like my mom, Albus is a beater, Roxanne is a chaser like her mom, Rose is a chaser, and Scorpius is a seeker like his dad. So on Gryffindor team is James, Freddie, Roxie, and I, on Ravenclaw team is Rose, on Hufflepuff is Albus, and on Slytherin is Malfoy. So there's a lot of positions you can have. You could be a chaser on Gryffindor and anything on the others. Everyone knows not to take a position from us though because in our family Quidditch is huge." Lily tells us.

"Noted." Noctis gave her a smile, causing her to blush.

"Yeah, well that's if you're in Gryffindor." James said in a protective manner for his sister.

"I don't really care what house I end up and neither does my brother."

"Speaking of which, does your brother even talk?" James asked a bit coldly.

"Yeah he talks, he just doesn't talk much, he's shy. Why you have a problem with that?" Noctis was very protective of his younger brother and got very angry very easy whenever someone says shit about him. James went to say something else, but some beat him to it.

"If I want to say something I will, but I have nothing to say. I rather not waste my breath like most people." Noctis glanced over as Mane said this to James. This only seemed to anger James. If he didn't like them before he defiantly didn't like them now.

"What are you trying to say?" James asked. "A freak like you-" That pushed Noctis over the edge.

"What the fuck did you just call my brother?" Noctis asked, his eyes flashing red. Mane's eyes widen as he saw this and he quickly pulled Noctis away from James.

"That's enough Noctis, let's just go sit somewhere else." Mane pulled Noctis out of the compartment and turned to him. "You need to calm down. You're eyes are flashing red." Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing once Mane told him this. "Better?"

"Yeah." Noctis sighed and looked at his brother. "I just hate people saying shit about you. You're my baby brother, not a freak. Come on, let's go find somewhere else to sit. We don't need them." Mane smiled at Noctis before following him down the corridor.

"You know some days I really hate you, but then there's moments like this where I'm really happy to have you as my brother."

"Don't go all mushy on me now, Mane." Noctis said as he pushed Mane. Mane rolled his eyes as Noctis did this. His saying is 'nobody can be mean to my brother except me'. It's a rather annoying saying in Mane's opinion, but Noctis is his brother and he does love him. What else is twins for.


	4. Four

"You're so mean, James." Lily kept going on and on about how mean James was to the twin boys they had been sitting with until James opened his mouth.

"He overreacted." James said with a roll of his eyes.

"You were a jerk." Roxie told James, agreeing with Lily.

"Guys come on the dick was hitting on Lily. James was just being protective." Freddie sided with James. It how it always went. Lily and Roxie always sided, Freddie and James always sided, and Albus and Scorpius always sided. Only Rose looked at both sides before judging, Hugo normally just stayed out of the disagreement.

"It wasn't even Noctis he was mean to it was his brother. His brother didn't do anything except defend himself when James made the stupid comment." Roxie snapped.

"The guy didn't even talk until I said something. What freak doesn't talk." Freddie snapped.

"Don't call him a freak." Lily snapped.

"Woah, okay what's wrong. Why are all of you fighting?" They turn and see Hugo, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus standing in front of them now.

"Hugo you should go before the boats leave without you." Albus whispered to the youngest cousin, who gave a nod and headed for the boats. Albus didn't like them fighting in front of Hugo. He was a lot more mature and smarter than James. Most time one would think Albus was oldest. "Now what's wrong, Lily?" He chose to ask Lily because he knew she'd tell him the entire truth.

"Okay, so you know the twins we ran into." Albus gave her a nod and looked at Rose. "I ran into two guys when we got on the train and asked if they wanted to sit with us." Rose nod in understanding. "They sat with us and we started talking. They were homeschooled and just transferred this year so we told them about the houses and quidditch stuff. Then he told me he didn't care what house he got in and..." Lily blushed. "Well he kind of made it sound like he was flirting so I blushed and James went all big brother crazy."

"Really James." Rose rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what happened?"

"James took a crack at that guy's brother, who had been sitting beside him. They're twins, Noctis is the one who was flirting. Mane was the one James was rude to. Mane is shy so he didn't talk up to that point. James asked why that was and he asked very rudely." Albus and Rose both looked at a glaring James. "So Mane answered with a bit of a snappy answer because he didn't like James' tone. Then he called Mane a freak so Noctis started flipping on James for it. Mane ended up pulling Noctis out and they didn't come back afterwards."

"He overacted." James defended.

"You were mean to his brother." Roxie argued.

"He looked ready to hit James." Freddie snapped.

"He was defending his brother!" Lily yelled at him.

"Alright! All of you stop!" Rose yelled at them. "First off, James you were a dick. I get you were protecting Lily, but you shouldn't have been so rude. Second of all, Lily, Noctis should have handled it better, but James you shouldn't be rude to his brother when it's him you're mad at. It's just a mean move." Rose finished.

"So when you see them again I want you to apologize." Albus added.

"What?!"

"I mean it, James. If you don't I'll write to mom and dad and let them deal with it." James glared at Albus, but didn't argue.

"Sometimes I wonder how you were born second and not first." Lily told her brother.

"That's them." Roxie said as she pointed out the twins. They were talking and the white haired one seem angry at the dark haired one. The dark haired one said something to cause the white haired one to hit him in the back of the head.

"They don't look happy. Wait until later." Rose said to James before looking at the carriages.

"Let's head up to the school." Albus said, reading Rose's mind. The group made their way to the carriage and piled up.

"I hope Hugo gets in a Ravenclaw with me." Rose said, but the looks from her sibling told her that is very unlucky. "Well if he gets in Hufflepuff will you look after him for me, Albus." Albus smiled at her and nod.

"Of course Rose. You know I will." The rest of the ride is filled with less tense air and more laughs.

Noctis and Mane sat in the Headmistress' office. "Have you heard of the sorting house?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, we heard about it." Noctis tells her.

"Okay, then I will put this hat on your head and it will sort you." She told them. "Now which of you want to go first?" Noctis glanced over at Mane, who practically sunk in his seat. Noctis sighed and looked at the professor.

"I guess I will." The professor nod before placing it on his head.

 _Hmm. Half vampire. Hmm very interesting. Very interesting indeed. You are very loyal to your brother, but also more brave and adventurous. You like taking risks and showing off. There's only one house you truly meant to be in._

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, causing Noctis to smile.

"Alright, your turn Mane." Mane frowned at his brother, but nevertheless allowed him to shove the hat on his head.

 _Hmm his brother? This makes it even more interesting. Twins, but so very much different. You are more nerves than your brother and shier. You are very kind and open hearted, but also very loyal. You can only be in one house. I'm sad to say it is not the same as your brother. Your house is..._

"Hufflepuff!" Mane face dropped along with Noctis'.

"What?" Noctis asked barely above a whisper.

"Congratulations both of y-

"No, Professor I can't be in a separate house than my brother." Noctis said alarmed with the news of being in a different house than his twin brother.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lucet, but the hat is never wrong. You must be in different houses, it's out of my hands."

"I'm sure you can make exceptions this one time. He's my twin brother. We've never been separate except at birth. He needs me. Please."

"I'm sorry, but I can not change the rules. The hat makes the decision and we must follow his choices for houses and students."

"But we're not normal students."

"I understand your hunger is very dangerous, but we already worked that out. You need blood with every meal and we will provide it for you. You also will be able to carry a water bottle of it with you to classes, but you can't change the houses you are put it."

"Professor-

"Enough Mr. Lucet, you are in Gryffindor house and your brother is in Hufflepuff. That is the final decision and it won't be changed." Noctis looked at his brother, but he simply sighed.

"It'll be okay, Noctis. We'll make it work. We can see each other at breaks and in the morning and afternoon." Mane says to his brother. McGonagall sighed as she watched the two brothers.

"I'll allow you to sit with one another at meals, but that's all I can do." Noctis nods.

"Thank you professor." She nods and leads the two out of the office and down to the dining hall.

"I do need to ask that you don't sit together for big important events like tonight or holidays." The twins nod and she nods back. "Good now come on in." They walked in and looked at each other one more time.

"I'll see you in the morning then, Noc." Noctis nods and sighs.

"Bye, Mane." Noctis heads for the Gryffindor table, while Mane heads to the Hufflepuff table. The group on the train looks over at Noctis as he sits down. Their eyes then move to where Mane sat far from the others at the Hufflepuff table. This year was going to be very different for both the twins and the Potter/Weasley family.


	5. Five

Sol sat on her steps, reading the letter her nephew sent to her yesterday. It was their second full day at Hogwarts and Sol couldn't help, but worry. They were in different houses and they have never been apart for so long. "Hey, Sol." Sol looks up and sees Charlie standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Charlie." Charlie moves and sits beside Sol.

"You look worried. Everything okay?" Charlie asks as he looks at her.

"Yeah, I just got a letter from my nephews."

"Do they not like Hogwarts?" Sol shakes her head and looks over at Charlie.

"No, they're in separate houses."

"Oh, that sucks. I can only imagine how much that sucks. I mean they transferred, so they don't know many people and know they're in different houses..." Charlie trails off as he realized he was only making things worst. "But I mean Hogwarts is really accepting. It's easy for people to find their place and make friends, I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Yeah... It's just... they've never been apart before. I'm just worried about them." Charlie nods and rests his elbows on his knees, and his chin on his laced hands.

"It's only natural, I mean they are your nephews, but I'm sure by the end of the year they'll be happy at Hogwarts." Sol glanced over at Charlie and sighs.

"Yeah, I hope so. I just worry about them." Charlie glances over at her before looking forward again.

"Yeah, I can understand. I mean it's different out there now that the war is over." Sol looks over at Charlie a bit surprised at him bringing the war up. "My family participated in the war." Sol knew many people fought in the war, but her family never were in the war.

"I didn't know." Sol tells him. "My family never fought in the war." She tells him.

"I know it was for a great cause, but sometimes I wonder if it was really worth it." Sol looks at Charlie as he says this. She can see in his eyes pain and sorrow that came with loosing people you love.

"You lost someone in the war?" Sol asks, causing Charlie to look over at her.

"A lot of people died in the war." Charlie stands up and looks at Sol. "I should get going, but I'll see you later Sol." Charlie begins to walk away, but Sol voice stops him.

"Hey, Charlie!" Charlie turns and looks back at Sol. "I'm sorry about the people you lost in the war." Charlie manages a weak smile before he walks off. Sol knew what it was like to lose those close to you. She lost her sister and brother, her parents, and in-laws. Her nephews lost their parents. She knew very well how hard it is to lose family.

* * *

Noctis does not like being in Gryffindor. Not only did he have James, Freddie, Lily, and Roxanne in his house, but he also had very annoying roommates. There are three other people he share a room with, one of them being James and Freddie's friends. Wylliem Longbottom is as bad as James and Freddie. Wylliem's dad was also the head of the house, which made Noctis even more nervous near the blonde. Wylliem had dirty blonde curly hair and deep blue eyes. He was tall and lean. He's a beater on the team, but the other two roommates Noctis must live with for the next so many months looked more menacing. They were twins like Noctis and Mane, but both were scary. They were big, buff, and had a body packed with muscles. They resemble brick walls in Noctis' eyes. They didn't say much, mostly glared at him and once in awhile barked a comment/command and growled. Even Wyll new not to mess with those two, but the only difference between Noctis and Wyll was that Wyll couldn't be harm because of his dad, Noctis very much can be harmed, which is why Noctis really hates his new placement.

Mane has much better luck. He also has three roommates, but to him they aren't bad. He has Albus and then Jay Bones is another roommate of his. Jay is okay. He is a quiet guy who is very smart, but he's more nice than smart, which is how he got into Hufflepuff. The other roommate is Lysander Scamander. Lysander also has a twin brother that he is seperated from. His brother is Lorcan and he's in Ravenclaw. Lysander is a very nice and welcoming roommate. Mane so far likes all his roommates, which means he's doing better than Noctis at the moment.

Both however work up starving for blood in the early hours of morning. They always needed their blood right away, so they both dressed quickly, grabbed their bags and books, and headed down to the dining hall. By the time Noctis got down there his brother was already drinking some blood and eating some toast. Noctis sat down beside his brother on the bench, his back to the table and his legs in the walkway. "I'm starved. Pass me a goblet." Mane rolls his eyes, but hands over the silver goblet anyways. It fills with blood and Noctis takes his sip, which leads to him draining the cup dry only to have it fill up again.

"Might want to take it easy there, Noc." Mane tells him as he bites into his buttery toast. Noctis rolls his eyes before frowning. The two brick walls enter the dining hall, insistently their glaring his way. "Are you even listening, Noctis." Noctis looks over at his brother.

"What?" Mane rolls his eyes.

"I was asking how you like Gryffindor. Hufflepuff isn't as bad as I originally thought. My roommates seem pretty cool." Noctis' eyes moves to the two brick walls that now sit at the Gryffindor table glaring at him still.

"Yeah... Gryffindor is okay." He says with a shrug, but he still was terrified of the twin brick walls. He gets distracted as he sees all the weasleys/Potters walk in along with Wyll.

"Doesn't sound too okay. You okay?" Mane asks as he glances at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says as he steals a piece of toast from Mane.

"Whatever you say, Noctis." Mane knows better than to push his brother. If his big brother needs help then he'll ask for it.

"Here's your timestable, Noctis." Noctis looks over and sees Professor Longbottom holding a piece of parchment out.

"Thanks professor." Noctis says as he takes it.

"We probably won't have any classes together. Hufflepuffs usually have classes with Ravenclaw." Mane said causing dread to fill Noctis.

"Yeah..." Noctis fell quiet as he looked down at his classes.

"You okay, Noc?" Mane asked as he glanced over at him.

"Yeah, fine." Mane frown, but didn't say anymore.

"Well we should go look for our classes." Mane said, but Noctis' only response is grabbing his stuff. The twins head out of the dining hall and go their separate ways. Noctis has potions first, which is in the dungeons, so he started down the stairs. As he rounded the corner he was slammed against the wall. His hissed in pain as his back hit the solid and hard wall. As he looked over he saw the brick wall twins.

"Hey freak." One growled as he punched Noctis hard in the stomach. Noctis gasped as the air left him before he went into a coughing fit. The other brick wall twin punched Noctis again in the stomach, letting him fall to the ground, before they both gave him a final kick to his stomach. Noctis coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth as he did so. He watched as the two brick wall twins glared down at him.

"Go back home freak. You don't belong here, freak. You or your brother."

"Touch my brother and I'll-

"And you'll what?" The twins gave a menacing chuckle.

"See yeah around, freak." Noctis stood shakily as he watched the brick wall twins walk away. He held his stomach, already feeling the bruises that was forming. Noctis came to this school to be accepted, but instead all he feels is fear.


	6. Six

Sol Lucet day was hectic. She had received a few letters from her nephews since their first day, which was two days ago. One letter was about which house they got into and what they're thoughts were on arriving at Hogwarts and the other is how they are adjusting to the school. There was nothing to major except that Noctis' letter seems a bit... well empty. He didn't write much and what his did write sounded almost too quiet, as if he didn't want to tell Sol anything too big. It made Sol worry, but her job made it so that she didn't have time to really worry. Since the summer is over things at the reservation seems to be even more busier than before. Trainers are coming in around the clock, all of them with rather severe wounds. Sol hasn't had a break in these past two days.

Sol hasn't seen Charlie since yesterday when she finally got out of work. He must be busy too with all the new trainers being hired. People keep coming in and jobs keep opening. Sol can understand why too because this job isn't for dreamers, this job could kill you if you made just one wrong move. Sol is bit scared with this fact, but she is also slightly thrilled with the danger that this job gives her where no other could. At the moment she was busy finishing up yet another trainer, this one had severe burns on his back that was going to need a lot attention.

"Sol, do you have a minute." The entire building of healers have been moving around with great speed and everywhere you look someone was doing something. The place was crowded, wild, and busy. Sol almost snapped when the person asked her this, but as she turned around to do so she saw it was Charlie himself.

"No, Charlie I don't. Every thing is just..." Sol sighed and blew a sweaty piece of hair from her face. "It's hectic. Can it wait?" Charlie frowns.

"Uh, yeah sorry. I didn't even realize how busy this place was." Charlie looks around the building with a frown on his face. "What about lunch break?"

"No one gets break around here. Too busy. No breaks." The boss of the healers snapped as he walked past the pair.

"Sorry, Charlie, this place is just too busy." Sol says as she gets back to work on fixing up the injured trainer.

"Well... uh.. what about dinner?" Sol froze as Charlie asks her this. She never had a guy ask her to dinner before. Hell she never had a guy even really talked or noticed her before. She didn't know what to do in this moment. Her heart started racing and her palms began to sweat. Her mind was screaming at her to run, run and not to look back, but her heart was pleading with her that this could be her only chance to find love with a guy, and then there's her body begging for her to allow it to be put to use for the first time. In the end there were two parts of her leaning to yes and only one leaning towards no.

"Um.. sure." Sol says, a faint blush on her pale cheeks. Charlie smiles a breath taking grin.

"Great, I'll pick you up after your done working."

"O-okay." Sol blushes embarrassed slightly with being asked out on the spot like this. Charlie shoots her another of his grins before walking out and leaving her to do her job.

With a deep breath, she got back to work. She didn't know Charlie all that well, but he was rather cute. There's just something about his curly red hair that got Sol's blood boiling. Or maybe it was his adorable freckles... or his bright blue eyes... hell even his body looks amazing. Unfortunately for Sol the rest of her day is spent now thinking about just how amazing Charlie's body is under all those clothes.

When the day came to call it end, Sol began to become worried. She never did this before. There was some many factors against her. There was the fact that she was a vampire, the fact that she is a virgin in literally every way, and that has very bad trust issues. All her life she only depended on her family. Sure her sister and brother found love very easily, but for Sol she was always scared about what the guy would think of her. For her there had been no question, she was going to either end up with a vampire or end up alone. The thing is Charlie isn't a vampire and something told her that he wouldn't allow her to end up alone.

Sol knew she shouldn't go and risk everything by going on this date, but another part her didn't care. She was tired of being different and pushing people away from her because of it. She was going to give Charlie a chance and see where it goes. For all Sol knows he could easily be the person she's meant to be with. It was worth the risk and Sol didn't care about what the outcome could turn out to be.

When she got out of work she found Charlie waiting outside the Healer building. He was rest against the building, arms crossed over his chest, one leg bent with his foot against the wall, and he was dressed in his usual outfit. "Hey, Charlie." Charlie looked over and smiled as he saw Sol standing there. He could tell she was nervous. Her eyes kept moving from his to the ground, too nervous to meet his eyes for long. She also held her arm bent to her chest, while the other had the elbow resting on the other arm and her hand kept playing nervously with her hair. Charlie knew from the moment he met her that she wasn't like any other girl he had ever met. All the other girls either threw themselves on him or practically begged him to be with them. Those girls had all been so needy and obsessive, but with Sol... She was so different... so pure.

Sol was, in Charlie's eyes, everything he has never seen before in a woman. She was shy, nervous, a bit timid, and absolutely breath taking. He had met other beautiful girls, but none had ever matched the beauty of Sol. Hell his sister-in-law is a veela and yet even she doesn't compare to Sol in his eyes. If his mother was here she would be telling me to get down on one knee and pull out a ring already, but looking at Sol, Charlie knew she was a different. She wasn't going to be the type that would want him to just marry her and start a life with her, if that was the case some lucky guy would have already picked her up. No, Sol was scared. Charlie didn't know why Sol was so scared of relationships, but he knew she was. Since she got here Charlie had been the only person who even got her to open up, even if it was just a little.

If Charlie wanted to be with Sol then he would have to take it very slow and be cautious with every move because she's like a rabbit, the first sign of danger and she flees. "Hey, Sol." Charlie says, deciding to give her a nice greeting and a nice smile. Her heart skipped a beat with the nice smile that he gave her. He held out a hand. "So, come on, I'll lead you to my place." He says as she slowly and cautiously took Charlie's hand. Charlie waited patiently for her hand to be in his before he started leading her away from the healer building.

He lead towards where the dragon trainers buildings were and towards his home. He pulled out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "Come on in." Sol gives a timid smile. Charlie holds open the door and Sol heads inside. Charlie turns the lights on allowing Sol to see his home. It's not as big as her place, but it's nice size for Charlie. The home is a one floor building. It's a more open space, the kitchen is in front of the door, quite a large kitchen to. To the right was a large sitting room, while between the kitchen and the front door is a small dining table. To the left is a two steps leading up to a closed door, that door leads to the master bedroom. The room is set up a few inches higher than the floor, giving it a nice look.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to cook a dinner for us." He says with a smile before heading to the kitchen. Sol looked around the area before going and sitting on the couch. She sat looking around the area, unsure what she should do. "So, Sol, what did you use to do before coming here?" Charlie asks from the kitchen. Sol turns and looks back at Charlie.

"I worked at St. Mungo before coming here." She tells him before getting up and walking to him. "What about you? Did you always work here?"

"Yeah, I worked here ever since I got out of Hogwarts. I always wanted to do something different than what others did. I also loved working outdoors, I always been an outdoors person. I guess it got me into working with creatures like Dragons." Sol took a seat at the kitchen island and watched Charlie cooking.

"Why don't you use spells?" Sol asks.

"I like doing things the muggle way." Charlie tells her as he turned and looked at her with a smile.

"You're a strange Wizard." Sol smiles as Charlie nods to the cabnit.

"How about you set the table." Sol smiles before hoping off the stool and grabbing two plates.

"Sure." She walked over to the small table before heading placing the silverware done.

"Here, you go." Charlie says as he places the spaghetti on a plate along with the sauce and meatballs.

"It smells good." Charlie smiles as he pulls out a chair. Sol blushes before going and sitting in the chair.

"I hope it tastes as good." He smiles as he pushes her chair in. Sol's nose takes in the smell of Charlie. He smells like Irish Spring Cologne and a hint of a spice, but what Sol smelt more was the smell of his rushing blood. Sol could feel her fangs coming through, but she force herself to swallow and ignore the hunger going through her at that moment. She hadn't had any blood since lunch and it was beginning to get to her. The smell was intoxicating, but she forced herself not to think about, but instead smell the wonderful food in front of her.

"So, Sol, you already mentioned before that you didn't have a boyfriend." Charlie said as he took a seat. "I'm just wondering how someone like you don't have a boyfriend." Sol blushes.

"Someone like me?" Charlie smiles as Sol takes a bite of the food. "It tastes really good." Charlie's smile grows.

"Yeah, someone like you. You're..." He frowns as if trying to figure out how to say it. "You're different, but in a good way. You keep the person guessing trying to figure out you." Sol blushes and looks down at her food.

"Do you always talk to your fellow workers like this?" Sol's voice is quite, but Charlie still hears it. He smiles and swallows his current bite of food.

"No, normally I don't go through all the trouble of making them dinner." Sol's face is bright red as she looks up at Charlie.

"So what makes me so special?" Charlie smiles and his hand falls on hers, causing her heart to skip.

"Like I said before, you're different." Sol blushes as she stares at his hand. "I'm glad you said yes to dinner, I mean... I really would like to get to know you better." He tells her as he eats his food.

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know you better too, Charlie." Sol smiles at Charlie shyly and the rest of dinner is filled with them doing just that, getting to know each other.

When dinner is over Charlie washes the plates, while Sol dries them. "This seems so... muggle." Sol says, causing Charlie to laugh.

"I'm guessing you grew up with magic all your life?"

"Yeah, but didn't you?" Sol asks.

"Yeah, but I also grew up with a father who loved anything muggle related. He kind of got us doing this kind of thing. My brothers hate it, but I don't know... I like doing these kind of things."

"You have brothers?" Sol asks and she sees a shadow fall on Charlie's face.

"Yeah." His voice is quiet, almost unable to be heard with normal ears. "I had an older brother and four younger ones along with a younger sister."

"Had?" Sol asks.

"My... My younger brother, Fred, he died in the war." Sol felt as if someone was constricting her heart as Charlie told her this.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay... it was a long time ago."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to talk about it." Charlie nods and glances at her.

"Yeah, but it helps in a way." Sol looks down at the plate in her hand before speaking again.

"I had a brother and sister. They died during the war too. My nephews... they're all the family I have now. My parents... They were killed too." Charlie eyes fall and silence takes the room as the two take in what the other has said.

"That must be hard, but I thought you said you never were apart of the war." Sol shook her head.

"I wasn't. Neither was my family. It's just that my family were rather powerful, He wanted us to join him, but my family didn't want to. It ended up with just my nephews and I being alive." Charlie looks over at her.

"I'm so sorry." She sighs and places the plate down, turning to face Charlie.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. A lot of bad things happened during that time." Sol says. Charlie sighs and pushes back Sol's hair.

"A lot of bad things happened to a lot of good people. No one deserved it." Sol's eyes lifted up and meets Charlie's blue eyes. His eyes searches Sol's eyes before leaning down. As he got closer, Sol was hit once more with the scent of his blood. Her fangs slipped passed her gums, her mind went haywire. She forced herself to step back, not wanting to make the mistake of biting Charlie. Charlie frowns as he looks as Sol confused.

"I'm sorry... I-I should go."

"Sol-

"It's late." She says as she quickly headed for the door.

"Sol wait-" She ignores him and hurries out the door. Once she was far enough away she took off in fast speed, reaching her home in seconds. Once inside all the emotions she was hiding boiled over. She slid down the door to the ground and started crying.

"I'm never going to be normal enough."


	7. Seven

Noctis hasn't slept in days. Every day he's struggling to get to class on time because the brick wall twins are too busy beating him up. He doesn't sleep because he's too busy trying to keep with his school work. He's a complete mess. His usually neat hair is a mess most days, his usual bright eyes are dull and baggy, his organized and neat clothes are always a mess. Anyone who knows him knows something is wrong. So it only makes since that Mane is very worried about his brother. Every time he tries to talk to Noctis about it Noctis would just say he had to run to the library. Mane couldn't get Noctis to talk to him about it.

Mane was doing a great job in school. He was getting great grades and was becoming great friends with his roommates, however Mane wasn't the only one noticing Noctis' strange behavior. Wylliem didn't like Noctis, but he saw the signs. He saw the signs of it. He knew exactly what Noctis was going through and he was going to help because when he had been in his shoes Wylliem also just wanted to be helped.

Mane was studying in his dorm room when Albus walked in. "Hey, Mane." Albus smiles as he takes a seat beside Mane.

"Hey, Albus." Mane says as he turned the page of his book.

"What are you doing?" Albus leans over and looks down at the book Mane was reading. Man bit his lip as he felt Albus' breath on his neck. Mane was gay, but he never really met a guy he was interested in. Albus is a very good guy and lately Mane has been having feelings for him, but Albus wasn't gay. At least from what Mane believes. Mane never told his roommates about his sexuality, not wanting to make them uncomfortable or anything of the sort, but truth be told he has been staring at Albus a lot more than he should be.

"I'm trying to get all this Potion ingredients inside my head. We have a test tomorrow and I really don't want to fail." Albus rolls his eyes as he looks over Mane's notes.

"Seriously, Mane you aren't going to fail. I mean really, just look at your notes. You have so much details in them. There's no way you'll fail with how much you put into studying."

"I actually haven't been studying all day." Mane sighs. "Been trying to, but I really haven't been able to." Albus glances over at Mane with a frown.

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"It's my brother. He's been acting weird lately and the teachers told me he's late most of the time to class, he isn't the irresponsible type, so I know he wouldn't just be late to class on purpose. I've tried asking him what is wrong, but he never tells me." Albus shrugs.

"He's probably just busy, Mane. I mean this year is rather tough and-

"Albus, I know my brother. He normally can handle anything, he's the tough one after all, but this... this isn't like him. He won't talk to me about it, but I know something is wrong. I can feel it." Albus sighs and rests his chin on Mane's shoulder, causing the smaller boy to fall silent.

"If you want I can see if James can talk to him, I know they're in the same house as each other and everything."

"Your brother doesn't exactly like my brother and I, remember." Albus frowns.

"I'll have Lily talk to him then, look honestly Mane you don't have to worry about your brother. He'll be okay." Mane glances at Albus before sighing.

"I guess."

"If you want I can help you study." Mane smiles and gives him a small nod.

"Okay."

* * *

(So I'll just get right to the point and warn you that a certain part is coming up that's a bit... bad. Good news is it's not as bad as it could be. If you wish to skip it then you can, but really it's up to you.)

Noctis sits far from everyone else in his common room, sitting near the back where it's darkest. He keeps his head down as he struggles to work his homework. He barely could pay attention in class the other day and now it was coming back to haunt him. He needed to figure this out and get it done before tomorrow, but at this rate he would never have it down. "Hey, Noctis." Noctis looks up to find Lily Potter standing before him. Her hair was sprawled across her shoulders, a small smile on her rosy red lips, and she was in a simple pair of jeans and a tank top, but it flattered her curves greatly.

"Yeah?" Noctis asks, not noticing any of it, but just going back to his work. Lily's smile faltures as she looks down at her clothes. She's been trying to get Noctis' attention for the past week, but it seems nothing works for the strange boy.

"Um... What you working on?" She asks as she takes a seat beside him, sitting rather close and leaning over some so he could see down her shirt a tiny bit. "Potions? That's a hard class." Noctis began to get irritated. He didn't need distractions, he needed to get this done and the small redhead was getting in his way of his work.

"Which is why I need to work, so stop trying to distract me." He snaps as he gathers his things and head off to his room. Lily frowns, hurt with how harsh he was to her. She didn't mean to upset him, she had just wanted to get him to notice her.

Noctis shouldn't have snapped, he knows this, but he also know he needed to finish up his work. He walks into his room and finds the brick wall twins already in there. He made the mistake of coming here, but before he could turn and run they spotted him and began to make their way towards him. He backs up, just wanting to get away, but they grab him and pull him further into the room. Noctis tries to break free, but their grip is too tight. They throw him onto the bed causing him to try to struggle, but the one on the right pins him down.

"No, please." Noctis begs as he tries to get him off. The one on top of him forces Noctis' shirt off him, causing the smaller boy to freeze as realization comes over him. The other twin does a quick spell to make the room sound proof as he watches. The first one forces Noctis' legs apart as the boy tries hard to struggle out of this bad situation. His pants get unbuckled and tears begins to fill Noctis' eyes as he is unable to stop the man from pulling his pants down and grabbing ahold on him. The tears run down his face as the giant of a kid fondles him.

This was no happening. This had to be a nightmare, but Noctis knew it couldn't be. He knew this was real. The other kid jerked off as he watched, which only made Noctis feel even worst. He felt sick to his stomach and he just wanted to go and hide in a corner.

He squeezes his eyes shut as the one on top of him begins to pull his own pants off. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. Just as the boy is about to push in Noctis hears someone say a spell. He can't make out the words, but before he has time to think the giant is off him and on the ground in pain. The other isn't much better. Noctis scoots back, getting himself dressed once more and moves as far as he can from the horrible boys. "You okay?" Noctis looks over and sees Wylliem standing in the doorway, leaning against it casually, as if what almost happened to Noctis never happened.

"I..." He doesn't know what to say, but Wylliem knows this. He steps forward and when he goes towards Noctis, the boy flinches, he's been traumatize by these guys, that he can't help, but fear Wylliem would do the same. Wylliem doesn't say anything as he sits down beside Noctis.

"I've been here." He says quietly. "I was you my first year at this school. Those two." He motions to the two on the ground. "They tried to do what they were going to do to you, to me." Noctis looks at Wylliem in surprise. "In fact unlike you, no one came and helped me. They..." He trails off and looks down at his hands. "They raped me and... well..." Wylliem looks at Noctis. "I told my dad about them bullying me and hurting, but... I never really told anyone about the other thing. I just found it embarrassing. Now they almost did it to..." He looks down as guilt fills him up inside. "I almost wonder what would have happened if I had told them everything. You might not had to deal with it now."

Noctis stays silent as he stares down at his feet, not sure what to say at the moment. "How about we go see McGonagall." Wylliem offers as he gets up from the bed. "I think it's time we both tell her everything."


	8. Author Note

So I have been trying to find good ideas for the next chapter. I was watching vikings, a rather dark show, which lead to me being inspired to write the latest chapter, but I want to know what ideas you all my have for the next chapter. There is a few things I have been trying to decide on. From the beginning I was going to have Noctis have a relationship with Lily, but with my newest chapter I have kind of gone away from the idea and started looking at other options. Now I thought about him going with Roxanne, which is a good option, but I also thought about having him end up maybe with Fleur's second daughter, Dominique. So I finally decided I'll let you guys decide. You don't have to decide right away, I'll let you get to know more about all three girls before you have to decide. Another thing I've been trying to figure out is how Mane and Albus will end up together. I don't want it to be cheesy, but I do know I want them together. So maybe you guys could give me some ideas on that. The next thing I have been trying to figure out if I should put more obstacles in Charlie's and Sol's relationship. I like keeping you guys all on your seats, but I don't want you all to get too mad about some of my decisions, so tell me how far I can push Charlie's and Sol's relationship. With that said, I hope to have the next chapter up soon after your replies start to come in to help me with the next chapter. I hope you guys are liking this chapter so far.

-Sol


	9. Eight

An: So thank you CaptainKicky for your suggestions. I believe your ideas have helped me a lot. I am going to take the ideas you gave me and write the next chapter. I hope you and everyone else likes the new chapter and the ideas I've put into it.

* * *

Sol can't believes she lost control like she did. She has never ever lost control like that. It's been a week or so since the incident and she has all but ignored Charlie. The way Charlie made her feel... it was enough to leave her breathless and confused. She doesn't know how she is supposed to feel in this type of situation. She never had a guy actual care for her or pay attention to her and yet Charlie has done both of those things. He has made her feel as if she wasn't some vampire that everyone hated, but a normal witch that had a normal life. She thought that she could have a normal life, but Charlie... she almost bit him. She almost bit and drank from him. Sol realizes now that she can't have a normal life with a great guy. Her only real option is to do what she has always done, to be alone and miserable. It's an awful life, but it's the only life for a vampire. Her brother from falling in love with a regular witch, but her brother had always been different. He was always carefree and smart. Sol misses his wonderful laugh and his energetic jokes. She misses all of her family so very much.

Sol's eyes began to tear up, but she forces them back as she focuses on the patient she was working on. "Alright, you're good." Sol says, stepping away from the dragon trainer before returning her things. The trainer thanked her walks out, leaving her once more with her thoughts.

"So, I was asking around where a beautiful woman by the name of Sol Lucet was and they sent me here." Sol spun around to find a man leaning against the doorway and staring straight at her. "A vampire around bleeding men isn't exactly safe, is it Sol?" The man's dark eyes sparkled with mischief, while his lips formed what he must have thought was an innocent smile. His black hair feel before his eyes, the eyes shinning right through.

"Malum?" Malum Knight, his name literally meant mischief. His parents knew all too well to name their son such a name. "W-what are you doing here?" Sol stutters out in surprise.

"Why, I thought I'd come and see how my ex fiance is." He smiles at her, his smile always managed to make her heart speed up. "After all it's been twenty three years." Sol swallows at the reminder.

"Yeah, it's been twenty three years since the war." Malum sighs and pushes off the wall.

"And twenty three years when you decided to call off the engagement." He takes her hand in her hand and she frowns, getting reminded about how gentle Malum could be.

"Why are you here, Malum? It's been over twenty years." He looks at her with sad eyes.

"I've missed you."

"I'm not the same person I was, Mal." Sol says, causing the man to sigh and rest a hand on her cheek.

"Neither am I, Sol, but I really miss you. I came here to try to see if we can make a go of our relationship again." Sol looks towards the floor, painfully memories coming back to her.

"I can't, Mal. Our relationship... It only brings painful memories of the wore for me." Malum frowns, his expression shows he is not too happy to hear her say this.

"I love you, Sol. I always did."

"Our relationship was before and during the war." She pulls away from his touch. "I need to be away from any reminders of the war. I lost my entire family during that time and I can't have any more reminders of it than I already do with the twins."

"I'm not letting you give up on us so easily, Sol." He says stepping forward, trying once more to touch her, but she pulls roughly away from his touch.

"You said the same thing to me when I gave you your engagement ring back. I'm not ready for another relationship and you're no exception." She says, moving away from him and turning her back to him.

"You don't think I still think about the war? Your brother was my best friend-

"Exactly." Sol snaps as she turns back to him, her eyes slightly glowing. "My brother wasn't happy about our relationship up to the day he died. Don't think that being with you just reminds me about my brother and what he wishes."

"It's not about your brother, our happiness-

"If it wasn't about my brother than you shouldn't have brought him up." Sol snaps, Malum's hands turns to fist as he forces himself to keep his anger in.

"I'm not giving up on us, Sol whether you like it or not."

"Is that a threat?" She asks, causing Malum to smile.

"I'll see you around, Solie." He says, giving her a rather twisted grin before heading out of the room.

* * *

Mane has noticed a difference in his brother. He's beginning to act like his normal self. His hair is neat like it usually is, his eyes no longer are baggy or bloodshot, and his clothes are always neat. His teachers are also telling Mane that Noctis hasn't been late to class in days. Mane also noticed that Noctis' two other roommates have left the school. Rumors are going all around about them, but Mane knows not to trust any of them. They are going from the twins transferred schools because they're parents got a divorce to the twins fled the country because they were secretly animal trafficking.

Mane also noticed that his brother was beginning to become his social self once more. He was making friends with his only other roommate, Wylliem, who in turn is getting him to become friends with James Potter and Freddie Weasley. Mane feels as if his brother was finally finding his place at the school and that fact makes him very happy.

Noctis on the other side was currently sitting in the library. He has found that the library held more promises than what others have said. His spot in the library is way in the back where no one ever bothers him. When Noctis isn't busy with school work, hanging out with his new friends, or eating than he is at the library reading all their wonderful books.

He sat currently reading a book on different beasts by an amazing author by the name of Newt Scamander. It's a wonderful read and Noctis is so engulfed in the book that he doesn't even see or hear the young blonde standing to the side of him. The blonde is a seventh year hufflepuff girl by the name of Dominique. He is alerted by her presence when the girl hits his ankle. He looks up from his book startled and sees the blonde. Her hair flowing past her shoulders, bright baby blue eyes, and pale flawless skin. She held an air of confidence, intelligence, and kindness that gave Noctis comfort. "Sorry to intrude your reading, but I need to get a book and I can't get it. You look tall, so would you mind helping me?" The girl asks, her voice as soft as feathers and as smooth as silk.

"Oh." Noctis says as he closes his book. "No one else to help you?" He asks, half hopeful and half curious.

"Seems everyone else has already left for dinner." Noctis' eyes widen.

"What time is it?"

"About six." The blonde tells him.

"Shit, I didn't realize how late it was. I was supposed to meet my brother an hour ago." He says as he stands up. "What book was it that you needed?" He asks as he stuffs his book into his bag and put the bag's strap on his shoulder.

"Oh, follow me." She says as she leads him away from his safe hideaway and towards a more open area. "That one. The big dusty one." She says and he nods before reaching up. He's just able to reach it and he pulls it down and hands it to the girl.

"Dusty books normally means they're the best-

"Because no one ever reads them." The girl finishes with a smile. "I always say the same thing. Thanks for the book. I'm Dominique by the way." He gave her a smile and toke her hand in his, shaking it slightly.

"Noctis." She smiles and pushes her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I should get going, I have to get to the dining hall, but I'll see you around." The blonde smiles at him once more before heading out towards the exit. Noctis smiles and heads out after her. He heads the opposite direction once out of the library and heads towards the place he would meet with his brother.


	10. New Book Author Note

For anyone interested in Jurassic Park, I have created a new story called Welcome to Jurassic Park. It's about Alan Grant's daughter who is sent to spend her summer with him, trying to get him to care about her, and then she goes to the park with him, trying to survive what the island has to offer. It'll be a trilogy, the sequel will be a Billy/oc romance, and the third book will be Alice Grant's and Billy Brennan's daughter's adventure in Jurassic World, which will be a Zack/oc romance. So if you guys are interested then go ahead and check out my new book. :)

-Sol


End file.
